Port Sarim
Port Sarim is the south-eastern town of Asgarnia. It is noted for its fishing store and port. It is often used for its port as players can travel to different islands using the Charter ships. On 9 November 2009 a see-through wall in between Port Sarim and Draynor was fixed. Getting there Port Sarim can be entered by land from Falador to the north, Draynor Village to the east, Rimmington to the west, or Thurgo's Peninsula to the south. Players can also travel by ship from Karamja, Crandor, or Entrana. Players can also travel to Port Sarim Jail directly from Al Kharid by telling Shantay that they are outlaws. If they disagree to his terms, he will teleport them to Port Sarim Jail. They can then pick the lock in their cell to get out. Fairy Ring code AIQ travels to Mudskipper Point, South of the village. Quests Quests started in Port Sarim *Pirate's Treasure - Port Sarim's sole quest; may be started by talking to Redbeard Frank south of the bar. Quests in Port Sarim *Dragon Slayer Minigames *Rat Pits Monsters *Thieves *Seagulls *Men *Women *Rats *Goblins - found just west of the port. Features mine.]] south of Port Sarim]] Port Sarim Jail The jail is at the south-west point of the port. It is home to Wormbrain, a goblin who is involved in the Dragon Slayer quest. Farm Located between Port Sarim and Falador, the farm has chickens, cows, and a cabbage field. Two eggs can be found in the chicken coop and a sink can be found on the east side of the farm. Members can access a farming shop here and use the loom in the south-east room. There are pigs and piglets on the farm, though they can not be attacked. In the north-eastern field of the northern farm are several allotment patches, notably for beginning farmers. Rimmington mine The Rimmington mine can be found west of the port. Here there are 2 Clay, 2 Tin, 5 Copper, 6 Iron and 2 Gold rocks which can be mined. Church Altar An altar can be found by walking south-west from the jail and by entering the church. A summoning obelisk is also located north of the church. This church is distinguished as being called St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, a branch of the Church of Saradomin. The church is named after the nearby town Rimmington. Next to the church there is a graveyard. The graveyard consists of some characters from Shakespeare's Hamlet, such as Ophelia, Horatio, and a diseased resident named Yorick. Along with the other gravestones, another reads, "...let last P..nce of..." Restored version is "Hamlet last Prince of Denmark". Thurgo's Peninsula & Mudskipper Point Thurgo's Peninsula, and Mudskipper Point, can be found by walking south from the port. Here players can find: * One of the last known Imcando dwarves, Thurgo, in his hut * The entrance to the Asgarnian Ice Caves * A member's only Fairy Ring (code AIQ) * The spot for slaying Mogres Bank Deposit Box There is a Bank Deposit Box, near the Entrana Monks. Stores Betty's Magic Emporium and other equipment from Betty's Magic Emporium.]] Betty's Magic Emporium can be found on the north-western part of the port. Betty runs the store and sells Magic items. Players can purchase runes, eyes of newt, and blue and black wizard hats. In recent times, running wizard hats has become popular, because they are worth nearly 100 times as much at the Grand Exchange as they are here. Grum's Gold Exchange from Grum's Gold Exchange.]] Grum's Gold Exchange is located directly south of Betty's Magic Emporium. Grum runs the store and sells various jewellery. Players can purchase rings, necklaces, and strung amulets. The store is stocked only by other players selling their jewellery. Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar from Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar.]] Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar is located east of Grum's Gold Exchange. Brian runs the store and sells battleaxes. Players can purchase battleaxes from bronze to adamant, including black. Gerrant's Fishy Business equipment from Gerrant's Fishy Business.]] Gerrant's Fishy Business can be found just south of Grum's Gold Exchange. Gerrant runs the store and sells raw fish and Fishing equipment. Players can purchase all free-to-play fishing equipment here, fishing bait, feathers, and raw fish from shrimp all the way to swordfish. On the north wall of the store respawns a white apron. Fishing poles and Lobster traps are also common occurrences. Wydin's Food Store items from Wydin's Food Store.]] Wydin's Food Store is located directly south of Gerrant's Fishy Business. The store is owned by Wydin and sells various items of fresh food. The store plays an important part in the Pirate's Treasure quest. Players can also be hired as a worker for Wydin once they reach a certain point on the quest. Once they are hired, they can receive free food. Rusty Anchor Inn The Rusty Anchor Inn is located east of Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar. The inn is owned by the Bartender, and sells beer for 2 coins. The port North jetty Members boat trip to Entrana. The monks will not allow player to carry weapons or armour, though it seems you can get away with raw materials to fletch a bow and arrows or to craft leather armour. Runes are also allowed. North Centre jetty Travel to Karamja, for a price of 30 coins. There is a right-click option on any of the sailors, to "Pay fare" and travel without any additional dialogue. This price will be reduced if wearing Karamja gloves, or the trip will be free after asking, while wearing the Ring of charos (a). Both are members only. South Centre jetty The Lady Lumbridge, a ship in need of repair - she features in the Dragon Slayer quest. The Void Knights Can be found on the south centre jetty pier. Talk to the squire to go to the Void Knights' Outpost where members can play the Pest Control Minigame. Trader Stan Trader Stan and crew are on the southernmost jetty. They have many things to trade with any adventurer, including the Tyras helm. They will also allow members to use the Charter Ships to travel to many other ports. Submarine One of the submarines can be found on Port Sarim. It is one of the spoilers of the quest, Hunt for Red Raktuber. Music *Wander - The area north of Port Sarim near the Falador farm *Sea Shantay 2 - All of Port Sarim north of the jail *Long Way Back - The Goblin infested wood west of Port Sarim *Tomorrow - Port Sarim Jail *Attention - The fishing spots south-west of Port Sarim, near the Church and Thurgo's Peninsula *Mudskipper Melody - Mudskipper Point, south of Port Sarim *Honky Tonky Sea Shanty - Unlocks in The Rusty Anchor Inn The Art of Hocus-Pocus - Only during Hallowe'en 2008. * Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia